Megane?
by Sha-Nyanxx
Summary: "Akkey...I want you." The sky rumbled as rain drops fell heavily from the dark grey sky while thunder threatened any animal's that dared to stay outside. None of this though, seemed to phase a certain blonde who was reading a magazine about glasses in the safety of his club room... A rainy day a confession. Akkey (Kanbara Akihito) x Hiromi (Nase Hiromi) YAOI! BOY X BOY (SMUT!)
1. Megane!

**A/N{ Hi it's Sha-Chanxx here, back with another yaoi fanfic! This one is for my current favorite pairing from one of this seasons anime; Kyoukai no Kanata (Beyond the Boundary) This pairing is Akkey (Kanbara Akihito) x Hiromi (Nase Hiromi) NEW OTP ALERT They are so perfect for each other ;) So please enjoy this one-shot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyoukai no Kanata or the characters.**

**Please enjoy{Favorite/Like}**

* * *

The sky rumbled as crystal-like rain drops fell heavily from the dark grey sky while thunder threatened any animal's that dared to stay outside. None of this though, seemed to phase a certain blonde who was reading a magazine about glasses inside the safety of his club room. As he silently scanned the magazine someone with dark hair sneaked in the room and tip toed over to the concentrating blonde.

"Akkey~"

The stranger said as he pushed his hands under Akihito's arms.

"Hiromi?"

He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm~?"

The other hummed. Akihito turned around briskly and froze at the sight of his good friend.

"Wh-what the?"

"Do you like it?...Akkey~"

He asked in a cute tone while walking forward to meet face to face with the blonde. Akihito gulped and cover his burning red face.

"They suit you...they suit you _too_ well.."

Hiromi chuckled and bought his face close to the others making him jump and try to escape the others daring gaze. Hands stopped him from getting away. They slowly made their way under his top and towards his chest.

"Hiromi!? What are you-ah!"

Akihito moaned from being suddenly poked in the nipple. Hiromi who was behind him pushed him up against the wall and leaned on his back.

"Akkey...I want you."

He whispered in his ear. Sparks instantly traveled through Akihito's body and down to his crotch. His blushed deepened.

"Wha? what are you t-talking about?"

Hiromi bit down and sucked on the half-yomu's ear. Akihito could feel the glasses Hiromi was wearing brush against his face. Another moan escaped his tightly pressed lips.

"I want to do it. With you."

The other said in a husky voice.

"Why me?"

Akihito asked in a whisper.

"Because I like you~."

Hiromi then turned the other around to face him and pressed his lips against the other's. Their teeth grazed each others as their tongues intertwined, each trying to fight for dominance. After pulling away Hiromi gazed at Akihito with a grin plastered on his lips.

"What is it...idiot?"

The blushing blonde asked in between breaths making the other giggle.

"So do you want to keep going?"

Akihito turned to face the wall.

"Well...It's not like it bothers me whether it's a man or woman and you...well...um..."

Hiromi wrapped his arms gently around the other.

" I what?"

The half-yomu blushed crimson red.

"You look sexy in glasses...Jeez don't make me say it! You suit them OK!?"

The black haired boy laughed and then bought his lips to Akihito's ear.

"What about the whole me?"

Honey colored eyes looked at the other.

"I like every part of you...So please-"

"BOTH OF YOU GET A ROOM!"

Yelled a figure standing in the doorway.

"M-Mitsuki?"

They both chorused.

"This is the club room not a bedroom!"

She yelled and the stormed out while tell them to sort it out before she came back.

"We'll save this for later I suppose..."

Hiromi said a bit downhearted.

"At my place?"

Akihito asked.

"Yeah that's the best place."

They both kissed each other once again before awkwardly sitting closely next to one and another by the window.

* * *

**_To be continued? Yes? no?_**

**A/N{ Hope you enjoyed this quick but sweet story~!**

**Please review! It really helps me to keep writing :)**

**Until next time Sayonara!~**


	2. I want you

**A/N{ HEY GUYS :D You requested it so I am doing it!~ Chapter 2 for my Akihito x Hiromi fan fiction :P **

**If you have any other Fanfiction requests, Email me, (the email address will be on my user profile) ****and I will try my best to write them after christmas :)**

**Please Review it really helps me! and a special shout out to: **_FrozenEmpire-FlowerGarden_ **for their review on the first chapter it inspired me to write another chapter, including all the other kind reviews too~ THANK YOU sooooo much guys for your contribution. It keeps me writing. P.s: Sorry for the terrible sex scenes :I this is my first time writing one...**

**WARNING: SMUT. LOTS OF HARD (-see what I did there :P) SEX :D**

**^/-/^**

* * *

_Hiromi wrapped his hands around the blondes hips as he thrust deeper and deeper into him. _

"Ah!"

Akihito screamed as he leaped out of bed. It was the same dream he'd been having since he was first confessed to by Hiromi. It had been a month since he and Akihito had began dating. After their confession, they had promised to "continue" what they were doing in the club room but due to circumstances they hadn't done anything for the month they had started dating and Akihito was definitely feeling the "affects".

"Ugh...that dream again...damn i'll have to wash these..."

The blonde muttered as he removed his boxers and threw them in the washing machine. After getting dressed he had some breakfast and left his house to go to school. On the way he thought about how he was going to solve his little "problem" That's when he thought of it.

"I just have to have sex with him!"

He said way to loundly which earned a, Fuyukai desu from behind him.

"Kuriyama-san!"

"You know...senpai you really need to learn to keep your thoughts _inside_ your head..."

Akihito froze. _How awkward... _he thought before entering the school with his bespectacled beauty of a friend.

"Uh...um so...what did y-you here me say...?"

He asked as they walked down the corridors. The question made the strawberry blonde blush.

"Fuyukai desu.."

She muttered, making the half-yomu curse at himself for his idiocy.

"S-sorry. I'm having a bad time...I guess..."

Mirai stopped walking.

"Just sort it out with your perverted 'friend' without getting me involved."

She then quickly walked off into the distance and was soon out of sight.

* * *

After school had ended Akihito quickly left his classroom to go and find Hiromi. It wasn't that long when he found him standing in front of the club room.

"Akkey?"

The dark haired male questioned as he faced the other. Akihito immediately walked up to his lover and leaned up to his ear.

"I think its about time we go to my place...I can't wait any longer..."

The whisper sent shivers down the others body. The spirit warrior smirked.

"So it seems..."

When they arrived Hiromi instantly pushed Akihito against the closed door and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Wait... lets go to the be- MMmmnnn!-"

The blonde was stopped half way by another kiss. After breaking away from the kiss. Hiromi pressed his forehead against the half-yomu's.

"Akkey... Let's do it."

Akihito smiled lightly and took his lover over to his bead and lay down.

"There's no backing out now. I wont forgive you if you back out OK?"

The dark hair boy asked making his lover turn red and face the wall.

". . . . . . . . ."

Hiromi grinned.

"Here goes nothing..."

Hiromi began to place kisses down the blonde's body. After several kisses he began to remove the others clothing.

"...Why am I the only one being undressed...I want to see your body as well..."

Akihito asked in a cute tone which made the other smile.

"Life doesn't always go your way...Akkey~"

Hiromi quickly took off Akihito's shirt and threw it somewhere else, to reveal his chest to the lustful darker haired boy. He smirked and then nipped at Akihito's neck making him moan a little bit when he bit down leaving a bite mark behind showing that he was his. Hiromi then kissed Akihito lustfully on the lips. The blonde found himself melting to the hot kisses he was being subjected to. As he was being attacked with kisses Akihito unbuttoned Hiromi's shit and slipped his hands under his shirt. Feeling the heat on his palms Akihito kissed back harder. The blonde suddenly felt his crotch throbbing. He slowly reach down but was stopped when Hiromi grabbed it instead. He slowly began to remove Akhito's underwear, revealing his erection.

"Let me help you with that."

And with that said Hiromi took Akihito into his mouth and began to slowly suck but got faster when heard wanted moans from his lover. Akihito began to breath faster.

Hi-romi...I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish he cummed into Hiromi's mouth. The dark haired boy swallowed it all and then lifted his head up, his face covered in a white liquid.

"S-SORRY!"

Akihito yelled making Hiromi chuckle.

"It's fine."

The blonde paused for a minute and then grabbed the spirit warrior's fingers.

"Akkey? I said its-ah?!"

Hiromi was stopped by the sight of his best friend and now lover sucking on his fingers. He slowly traced his tongue around his middle and index fingers. Hiromi watched in amusement at the sight. Akihito then removed them from his mouth and looked at the other hungrily.

"I waiting..."

The blonde said in a whisper.

"Are you sure?."

Hiromi really wanted to, but he also wanted to make sure Akihito was definitely okay with it first.

"I'm sure.." Akihito whispered again.

Hiromi began by taking Akihito in his hand and moving up and down slowly while inserting the first finger in. Akihito didn't really notice the first finger, but when Hiromi enter the second, Akihito's whole body jolted as he let out a moan of pain. Hiromi tried to relax him by pumping him harder which to his surprised worked, when he heard a moan of pleasure from his partner. After a while Hiromi took his fingers out of the other and spread his legs apart while removing his own pants and underwear.

"Ready?..."

He asked the blushing blonde. Akihito nodded and kissed his lover before Hiromi entered. Akihito instantly cried out in pain. His hands were clenched so tightly that they were red. Hiromi slowed down as he thought he was moving too fast so he slowed down while kissing the other. Akihito kissed back, as he thought it may make him forget about the pain. Sadly it didn't work as well as he thought it would. Tears began to form in Akihito's eyes as Hiromi thrust into him again.

"Akkey...We can stop...I-I don't want to see you cry...I don't want to hurt you...so-"

Akihito covered Hiromi's mouth with his hand and smiled while mouth a "it's okay" Hiromi stopped moving and then smiled.

"Try to relax. The pain should go away if you do."

Akihito followed the instructions. After a little while he loosened his tense muscles and nodded at Hiromi for him to continue. This time when he thrust into him he felt like a spark had been lit inside him and he moaned very loudly in pleasure. Hiromi noticed that Akihito seemed to be enjoying it, so he thrust in deeper getting a louder and more satisfying moan in return.

"Mmmm...Hnnn-H-Hiromi more!...Faster!"

Akihito cried out as he sat up, riding the other. Hiromi began to move faster with the help of Akihito. Moments later Hiromi hit a spot inside Akihito that made him jolt and yell out in pleasure. He never thought that sex was so _good. _He was certainly happy that Hiromi was his first.

"Uwah! hnn..Hiro..mi...I'm going to-"

Hiromi began to get faster and faster while he took Akihito into his hand and pumped faster before they both came at the same time - Akihito on he and Hiromi's chest and Hiromi - inside Akihito. The blonde fell onto his back when Hiromi pulled out of him. While pulling the covers over their dirtied bodies Hiromi slid down next to his lover and held him in his arms.

"You know...Akkey...I'm glad that we have finally done this...It was all I was thinking about."

Akihito's eyes lids began to slowly fall as a smile found it's way onto his face.

"Haha...Me too...I was dreaming about this since you first confessed to me..."

Hiromi pulled Akihito closer to him and pressed his face into the blondes strawberry smelling hair.

"Akkey...I Love you."

Akihito chuckled and then murmured.

"I Love you too."

* * *

**A/N{YES IT'S DONE MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD I Hope you enjoyed this super smexy fan fic :P I had fun writing this!~} P.S Sorry for the bad sex scene -**

**Please Review and Favourite/Follow**

**Until next time,**

**See Ya!~**

_**~Sha-Chanxx**_


End file.
